Home
by aristocraticartist
Summary: You and Lisa reminisce in a bar. (Leonard Snart x reader.)


_Authors note: IM SO SORRY YALL. its angst. all of it. no happy endings here._ _leonard snart x reader and its sad._ _ENJOY._

 _"So, why exactly do you want to join the Rogues, Biohazard?" Leonard Snart looked at you quizzically, leaning against the wall of the alley you had dragged him into._

 _"I'm not sure, really. Maybe I'm longing for companionship. Maybe I wanna get rich. Besides, you could use someone like me. I'm very effective." You let your lips curl into a smile, the electric pink lipstick accentuating the motion._

 _"What exactly do you do again?"_

 _"Oh honey, I can do everything. Radiation sickness, nuclear blasts, elemental transmutation, you name it I can probably pull it off." Snart seemed impressed, and he did an awful job of hiding it._

 _"Besides, you ever met anyone else who could make the Arrow drop his bow and puke?" You purred, crossing your arms. Leonard's eyebrows raised curiously, and you knew you were in._

You missed the rogues. Wreaking havoc on Central City and all surrounding territories was fun.

The bar you were at was one Leonard used to frequent before he ran off with the Legends; Saints and Sinners. You were sipping on a rum and coke, not having the willpower right now to think of something better.

Lisa sat next to you, silent, with a Vodka 7.

A lover and a sister sitting at the same bar. How quaint, Leonard would have called it.

But he wasn't here.

 _"Too damn cold out here."_ _Your teeth rattled as you spoke. It was snowing heavily, and you didn't own a winter jacket. So, instead, you had piled on a sweater and a hoodie under your wonderful, custom biohazard-symbol leather jacket. That still wasn't enough though._ _Leonard gave a soft chuckle._

 _"Should've gotten a parka. They're awful cozy." He quipped._

 _"Shut your face, Elsa." You yelped as a pile of snow dislodged itself from the tree above you, soaking your hair and dripping cold water down your back. You quickly shed the jacket and shook it out, trying to move fast enough to keep warm._

 _You felt a warm, heavy weight on your shoulders, and your vision was suddenly obstructed. A warm, almost cinnamon-ish smell drifted through the dark._ _It took you a second, but you finally figured it out; it was Leonard's parka. You peeked out from under the hood._

 _"Can't have my heist partner getting cold feet, now can I?" He had a smug smile on his face._

 _"Dude, now you'll freeze." You tried to shrug out of the warm jacket, but he gave you a look, and you sighed and slid your arms into the sleeves._

 _"Just accept it. Besides," He shook out your jacket and slung it over his shoulder, giving you an even more ridiculously smug smirk. "The cold never bothered me anyway."_

You heard a soft, almost whimpering sound from next to you, and without even having to look, you reached over and held Lisa's hand.

She was probably doing the exact same thing as you; remembering things that hurt too much to see through anything but the bottom of a bottle.

You squeezed, and she squeezed back.

After a long while of silence, she spoke.

"It's not like he didn't always do this. Go away for ages, I mean. He always just disappeared for days, even weeks on end." She sniffled, wiping her nose with her sleeve. "But he always came back."

You felt your heart sink, and your eyes burned.

 _"I brought you something." Leonard's familiar drawl made you smile, and you rolled over in bed to face the doorway. He always came home late; you had come to expect him climbing into bed at ungodly hours._

 _"Did you steal it?" You purred, propping yourself up on an elbow._

 _"Not this time, no." He shed his parka and his goggles, retrieving a velvet box from the pocket before he hung it up._

 _"But I didn't pay for it either, if you get my drift."_

 _"Of course."_

 _Leonard sat down on the edge of the bed and opened the box to face you._ _Inside was one hell of a diamond, surrounded by clusters of other diamonds embedded in a snowflake-shaped pendant. You let out a soft gasp._

 _"Lenny, oh my god, it's beautiful."_

 _"Only the best for you, kitten." He pulled it from the box with calloused fingers, and you sat up so he could put it on you._ _The diamonds glittered in the moonlight streaming through your window._ _You stared down and admired it as Leonard got undressed to join you in the bed._

 _"I love it. And I love you." You murmured, pulling him close as he climbed under the covers. He gave a rare, genuine smile and hooked an arm around your waist to bring you as close as physically possible._

 _"I love you too, princess."_

You set down your drink and clutched the pendant, choking back tears.

Lisa needed you right now, and just sitting there and crying together wasn't really an option.

"I just want him to come home." She whispered.

You lost it. Tears gushed from your eyes like waterfalls as you clutched Lisa's hand. You pressed your hand into your face, trying to stop the flow. She downed the rest of her drink and drew you into her arms, resting her chin on top of your head.

Lisa was cried-out from the week, so she just sighed and watched the snow fall outside.

"Hey, girls, sorry to break this up, but we're closing soon." Lisa nodded and put down a 20, shaking your shoulder gently to get you out of the chair.

The two of you bundled yourself up and went outside, walking slowly in the cold air.

You were the first to speak.

"...can I stay at your apartment for a while?"

Lisa just nodded, wiping her eyes.

"I just can't go back there right now." She took your hand like you had taken hers earlier, and you leaned on each other for support. The pair of you looked up into the snowy sky, and you sighed as you felt the cold flakes settle on the skin of your face.

"It's not home without him."


End file.
